The invention relates to controllable semiconductor devices including a cell structure and field electrodes, and to a method for forming controllable semiconductor devices including a cell structure and field electrodes.
In conventional semiconductor devices the arrangement of the field electrodes and of the gate electrodes follows the cell pitch of the cell structure. If such a conventional controllable semiconductor device is designed to have a low product of the on-resistance and the output capacitance, it is advantageous to minimize the channel resistance which can be achieved by a low cell pitch and, accordingly, a high density of the gate electrodes. Coming along therewith, also the density of the field electrodes is increased, which causes an increased output capacitance.
Hence, there is a need for an improved controllable semiconductor device and for a method for producing an improved controllable semiconductor device.